


The guardians and Great A’Tuin

by nothfan



Category: Discworld, Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Thor and the guardians accidentally land on Discworld and need help getting home.





	The guardians and Great A’Tuin

Quill avoided the angry looks set in his direction, the ones that accused him of another seat of the pants landing. Well they were on the ground, more or less in one piece so what was the problem. And he was pretty sure that Rocket would be able to fix any minor damage he might have caused. 

Thor unstrapped his seat belt and moved over to stand near Quill, leaning over his shoulder.   
“Where are we?”  
“Earth of course, where else would we be,” Quill said looking out at the surrounding terrain. Then he pressed a few buttons to get an exact location.   
“Well we ain’t in Kansas, that’s for sure,”  
“What’s a Great A’Tuin, or World Elephants...” Thor frowned  
“What the hell is a DiscWorld...” Quill interrupted then lapsed into confused silence.  
“Told you you’d break something, you should a let me or Thor pilot,” Rocket complained.  
“Can you try and fix it while myself and Peter try and find out where we actually are?” Thor asked.  
“And the rest of the us?” Nebula interjected as she gestured towards Drax, Mantis and Groot.  
“Perhaps best if the less humanoid members of the team stay on board for now,” Thor suggested.

They walked for an hour or so following the river and could see a walled city someway off in the distance. This was probably the most walking he’d done, like ever. If Quill hadn’t wanted to look like a wimp in front of the Asguardian he'd have been complaining about his feet hurting by now. 

“We should have used one of the shuttles, all this walking is wasting time,” Quill said, definitely no hint of a whine.  
Thor pulled up and looked at his companion in concern, “If you need to rest we can stop a while?” Then he held his muscled arms out behind him,   
“Or I can give you a lift?”   
Mortified Peter spluttered incoherently.  
“I meant no offence, you are only a human and I wasn’t sure how quickly you tire.”  
Quill pulled himself together, he was the leader, he was damn well in charge. Yes I am! He sternly told himself, I’m not some five year old who needs a piggy back. He strode off towards the walled city with renewed vigour. Thor jogged after him.

The guards at the city gates showed very little interest in the two newcomers and waved them along. Peter smirked cause he was sure Thor was disappointed that he didn’t need to identify himself as God of Thunder blah blah...  
Thor read the street signs as they came to a junction of sorts,   
“Turnwise-Ankh, Widdershins-Morpork? Which way?”  
Quill looked along the length of the polluted river that went towards Morpork,   
“Well I’m not goin’ that way, so it’s Ankh, and besides the other way looks like a total dump,”   
“We will be more likely to find information in Morpork, among the less affluent,” Thor added.  
“Well I’m in charge and we’re goin’ this way,” Quill snapped and headed towards Ankh.  
Thor shook his head and followed after his companion, “he really did need to have a discussion with Peter Quill about the chip on his shoulder. Quill didn’t seem to grasp that he had no interest in leading The Guardians, if he wanted to continue as a leader he would have returned to New Asguard.

Susan Sto-Helit walked briskly back from the market place, it had been a reasonably good day by her own special standards. Being that the few members of the Ankh population that she had been required to have dealings with that day, had not annoyed her too much. And the children’s history lesson had been well received, with a visit to the Lost Jewelled Temple of Offler in the Klatch continent. While most of the time she resolutely denied her inherited talents, the ability to bend time and space came in useful as a teaching aid.

So far they hadn’t had much luck of the information gathering type, but Thor had dissuaded two local thieves from picking their pockets. Quill pointed towards an approaching young, slim woman, Let’s ask her, I’ll use my charms,” Peter winked.

Susan slowed as two strangers approached her,

“Yes?” she inquired and purposely left out, the Can I help you. The taller more muscular man was about to speak, when the more excitable one pushed forward.  
“Can you tell us where we are and is this the Milky Way Galaxy?” Peter added one of his head tilt smiles that said I’m available if you’re interested and how could you not be interested. The girl with white hair with a jet black streak, gave him a look that not only said she wasn’t interested, but also suggested she’d kick him in the nuts if he wasn’t careful.   
Susan turned towards the other man,  
“Yes and no,” she said and pushed past to continue on her way.  
“Please would you help us, we’re lost, I would be indebted to you, if you would assist us.” Thor said.  
Susan tutted and turned around and retraced her steps, stopping near the two men.  
“You are in Ankh Morpork, The Discworld, which sits upon the backs of four World Elephants, upon the back of Great A’Tuin,”

“Well at least I didn’t break the ship after all,” Quill chimed in.

Susan turned and looked at him, not the regular annoyed look, but The Look. If Thor hadn’t reacted quickly and grabbed Quill by the jacked firmly, Peter would have run and kept running, like forever. 

“Please excuse my companion, he is a Terran who was kidnapped by space pirates when he was a young boy, and later found out that his father was a planet. We make allowances for his erratic behaviour.

“Oh man, will you shut up,” Quill whined, “you left out Guardian of the Galaxy.”

Susan opened her handbag and took out paper and pencil,  
“write down the name of someone you know on this planet you come from,” she commanded as she held out the items to Thor. He did as asked and handed the paper and pencil back. Susan turned and walked through the nearest wall.

“Where’d she go?” Peter asked looking around.  
“She walked through that wall,”  
“This place is nuts, let’s go before she turns up again,” Peter said and then jumped in fright as she reappeared.  
Susan handed Thor the piece of paper back and he looked at the coordinates written on it. And watched as the girl walked away briskly.   
“Well let us return to the ship and tell the others the good news,” Thor said as he moved off.  
Quill trailed after the Asguardian, “Don’t tell me you actually believe that strange girl just magicked up our way home?”  
“Yes, I believe so.”  
“Oh, right, ok then.” Quill muttered and hurried to catch up.

Susan arrived back at the house of her employers, using the word very loosely, indicating that they paid her for whatever she deemed fit to do. Which mostly revolved around teaching Twerla and her brother, the ways of the world, which included math and history. And which had very little to do with the nonsense found in books with titles along the lines of “Spot the dog finds a new home,” in fact this afternoons task was clearing out a bogey man who had made the unfortunate mistake of moving into the Twerla’s wardrobe. It was obviously an out of town monster, who was unfamiliar with the fireplace poker. Susan went to collect Twerly and the poker, she also mused on the fact that her talent of being able to find anyone was not restricted to Discworld apparently. Thank you very much Grandfather she huffed, another side to her talent which she intended to use as little as possible.


End file.
